You helped Me, Now It's My Turn To Help You
by fusion721
Summary: It has been eight years since Harry, his friends, and his now wife went searching for the horcruxes to finally put Voldemort down only to never find the last one. While amidst the final battle where the last of the Order were battling the last of the Death Eaters, something goes wrong. Time Travel Story


**Chapter One: How It All Ended**

He is gone.

Her one and only love, taken from her.

* * *

She was on the other side of the battlefield fighting off Death Eaters so that Harry could fight Voldemort without interference from his followers. She would take on the remaining Death Eaters by herself, they both knew that she was fully capable of fending them off. She was dodging exploding and cutting curses left and right, reflecting what she could, dodging what she couldn't. She reflected an Expulso from a Death Eater hiding behind what remained of a doorway leading into a home that had already been blown up a few months prior. The reflected spell smashed into the doorway sending debris and large shrapnel like wood splinters into the Death Eaters body in various vital areas, killing them almost instantly.

In her personal opinion, death was far too merciful for what they did to families all across Europe. She didn't get to continue that thought as she once again dodged more spells from five more Death Eaters.

"Dodge this you treacherous bitch!" One of the Death Eaters screamed as they let loose another spell, this time a cutting curse.

She swiftly ducked behind a far wall that somehow still stood even throughout the few battles that have taken place in the neighborhood.

She called back "You just want to see my ass in motion, how could I not oblige?"

In return she sent out her own cutting curse, albeit overpowered by their standards. Her mark made true in not only hitting the piece of large rubble that two of the five Death Eaters were hiding behind, but also slicing right through it at head height. Blood splattered onto the floor as the headless bodies of the Death Eaters collapsed.

"How could you, a Pure Blood join this Half Blood Traitor!? Against your true heritage!? Your true ambition!?" One of the remaining three Death Eaters asked.

She banished an old battered couch that was conveniently near her and ducked behind cover. A cry of pain and the cracking of what she could only guess was their neck or spine was heard as the couch slammed into the leftmost Death Eater hiding behind another wall.

"Better to be a blood traitor than become one of Tommy's sex slaves! Besides, you cock suckers killed my parents when they refused to continue their allegiance with the Dark Wanker which by the way, my stud of a husband is keep up with him and will eventually kick his ass!"

The Death Eater in question let out a cry of rage at what they believe was an utter lie to demoralize them and sent a killing curse her way. The Death Eater was enraged enough that their aim was off... by about twenty feet.

"Sorry, did I hit a sore spot?" She almost growled.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ducking again, she returned a banishing hex to the right of the Death Eater and sent their last compatriot sailing into the air and to unfortunately for them, be impaled onto a large support beam sticking out of a destroyed house.

"Fuck! Useless the lot of you!"

She smirked "You're the ones that decided to become the dark lords bitch, ain't my fault that your people suck at training new recruits!"

The reaction she received was what she had been expecting. She happened to be around the corner from him. What waited for him when he turned the corner was not her, but a series of runes. Upon stepping on the trap, his feet were stuck and the runes were glowing brighter as the trap held him there. Upon noticing that he couldn't move his legs, he looked down and saw what runes were drawn.

"NooooGhahgh!"

The runic Array went off and the last Death Eater was impaled in multiple places… especially in one area in particular where the sun doesn't shine. '

"Hope I made Vlad proud with that one. Now where is my husband?"

A large explosion rocked the opposite side of the neighborhood.

"Shite, Harry!"

She sprinted her way across the battlefield dodging over debris and dead bodies, new and old alike. She sprinted in between miniature battles between the few that remained of the Order and the surprisingly very few Death Eaters that remained on the battlefield. She didn't hesitate to dodge, block, reflect, and banish her way to her husband's side of the neighborhood so she could aid him.

* * *

For Voldemort and what remained of the Order of The Phoenix, his remaining followers were just cannon fodder anyways. Because of his reckless plans, thousands of lives were killed during the numerous battles taken place all across European continent. Reckless plans that were succeeding in ridding the world of the Order. Plans that would have succeeded in ruling all of Europe much, much sooner if it weren't for Harry Bloody Fucking Potter! The little bastard just wouldn't fucking die! Dodging and deflecting spell after spell was what Harry James Potter was the best at after all.

"Really Tommy Ol pal, this again? We really need to better plan our dinner dates" Harry said as he banished a piece of rubble at the demented man that stood before him. Said man quickly banished it to the side.

In reply, Voldemort sent a blasting hex at the twenty-five year old who just barely dodge in time. Sending a reducto at him in the hopes of distracting him, Harry ducted behind a wall and continued to sneak closer to Voldemort. Voldemort easily deflected the spell somewhere else which fortunately for Harry, created somewhat of a smoke screen. Finding another piece of derbies to use as cover, he began to contemplate his next plan of attack. He also started to think back to how this could have all ended. He contemplated the events that have happened over the last eight years to get to this point. He and his now wife, along with his deceased friends Hermione and Ron spent the better part of nine months and a day searching for the remaining horcruxes to only come up short one. Eight years later and they still haven't found it, despite the fact that he and his wife almost literally searched the entire globe in search for it. Hermione and Ron unfortunately didn't make it past their one year anniversary, leaving he, his wife, and what remained of the last of the Order of the Phoenix to find and eliminate the last of the Death Eaters since they couldn't find the last horcrux.

An explosion that hit close to his current location knocked out of his musings. Using a voice projection jinx of his wife's invention, he intended to distract Voldemort as he prepared his last resort… one in which he intended to come out in one piece… and alive. His wife wouldn't hesitate to figure out a way to bring him back from the dead and kill him all over again.

"Hey!"

He heard the voice of his insufferable arch nemesis, turned and sent an obviously over powered blasting hex where he thought the boy who lived was located at. The blast of the bombarda that Voldemort sent at the projected location was so strong that it managed to reach Harry and slightly send him off balance. Thankfully it didn't break his concentration off of his spell preparation. Concentrating his voice projection on a new location… further away this time.

"Please tell me that wasn't you prematurely ejaculating?"

Voldemort's entire left eye twitched at that comment. He started to breath in and out in away to calm himself down like most sane people. The Dark tosser was not like most insane people. For the first time since the start of their battle, he spoke.

"What the hell is up with you people in making sex jokes about me! I do not prematurely ejaculate!"

Harry could just barely hold in his laughter as he finally got a reaction from him. He thought he turned into a shell of his demented self as his the last of his followers were being slaughtered. Sending a bombardment of powerful spells in the new location where he thought Harry was. Needless to say that if there was anyone or anything still standing, they definitely aren't now.

"There you go again! You prematurely ejaculated. Now that I Think about it, Is your wand shorter and less potent than your stillborn lackeys? I'm surprised your killing cursed are as effective as they are, especially since I here rumors that your wand now fires blanks." The Young wizard said.

While Harry wanted to throw Voldemort off of his game, he did not expect this to be his reaction. Now in complete unadulterated rage, the dark tosser started to blindly fling allsorts of deadly curses in every which direction. Some of them coming particularly close to his head... and nether regions.

"Oh Fuck!" the twenty four year-old cursed. He didn't think he could hunker down anymore than he just did at that very moment. Rubble and debris was raining down around him with every rage induced spells launched. Some of the debris rained down upon the runic carving in the ground right next to him, cracking it. Harry unfortunately did not realize this. He continued to power it as the rapid firing of random yet lethal spells finally stopped. All was quiet for a few scant moments. If one were to listen closely, they would only hear the labored breathing of Voldemort as he finally calmed down from is rage induced psychological meltdown. Finally fed up with not being able to hit anything but debris and rubble, Voldemort finally cast one spell.

"_Homenum Revelio!_" A white misty trail emanated from the tip of 'his' Elder wand. He kept the mist in his sight as he followed it, where it circled and a slightly flustered Harry Potter.

Said Potter nervously waved at Voldemort and casually asked "Is there any chance that you can give me a ten second head start?"

The dark tosser finally grinned at having at done his arch nemesis after eight long insufferable years. "No, do you have any other last words?" he asked with the most bizarre face that he has ever made to date. After he asked this to the twenty four year-old he suddenly started making an extremely odd wheezing noise, not unlike a certain sponge shaped character of a a show that he and his wife watched one Saturday morning on one one of their extremely hazard free days.

Harry started to get a little scared at Voldemort's extremely odd behavior very nervously asked "Not that I should care, but are you ok? Your acting more insane than you were previously."

Harry wasn't paying attention as the cracked rune finally charged, yet it didn't stop.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled. He laughed with glee as Harry writhed in agony not unlike a seizure. Pained filled screams filled the air loud enough for the the unstable runic carving to build up enough energy to finally explode with what would be devastating results. The explosion was large enough to collapse a medium sized apartment complex.

* * *

She was shocked upon reaching the blast site, she could only gasp at the large crater left behind. Once the shock wore off, she began to frantically search the area. She started to cast the Homenum Revelio charm. However when she did this the white mist trail that would normally leave the wand to go directly for whoever is in the general area, it instead circled the tip of her wand. Alarmed at this since she has never heard of this happening before, she cancels the spell and begins calling out for her husband.

"Harry!"

She was answered with a soft coughing from someone a few yards away. Being wary, she held her wand at the ready and slowly approached the area. She was being very cautious she was paying very close attention to her surrounds. Constant vigilance was what her husband kept quoting and all that. Though in reality it did not hurt to be paranoid when it ever deemed fit. She made it to the location. The sight that was before her brought her to tears as she instant sprinted over to husband.

Coughing up some blood, Harry said "It's just a scratch, love."

She tearfully replied "This isn't a scratch. T-this is a lethal injury, but nothing one of medics can't fix, ya?" she saw that he was starting to lose focus and shouted behind her "Medic! I need a medic!" She sent a patronus to get help, but deep down she knew that there was no point.

The injury or 'scratch' as a clearly delusional Harry stated was caused by impalement. Harry was impaled on metal rebar sticking out of the ground. The metal rebar was then sticking out of the twenty four year-olds chest, blood pooling beneath him.

"Please Harry, Stay with me! You can get through this, you suffered far worse!" She begged him.

He shook his head at her, not delusional enough to not fully realise that his end is near. He spoke "You know what the prophecy said 'neither shall live while the other survives', I get it now." He coughed up more blood. It took him a few moments to be able to speak again and with that he spoke his final words "I was… the… last horc...rux".

She shakely collapsed to her knees when she saw the light fade from his eyes. "N-no" she whimpered. She was so distraught with her husband's death that she didn't realize that there was residue from the rune that harry carved coating him as she cried over his body. Within the next few seconds it felt like her whole being was being put under the Cruciatus curse. For the last members of the order, all they saw was a bright light before everything went dark. The last thing they heard was an inhuman scream.

* * *

However, with his death… brought a new beginning.

* * *

**I would appreciate it if people would review, you don't have to though. I also should have to say this throughout the entire story so i'm only going to say this once. I don't own any of the characters or the original published works of the series written by J.K. Rowling. Not going going to make sure I spelled that right. For those of you interested in knowing which girl will be paired with Harry I'm going to let you know that the girl is from Slytherin and the pairing is only going to be one female from said house. Got enough time travel Harem fics out there, and it has become anoying. **


End file.
